The Greyzens
by NikitaDarkstar
Summary: The Tale of two assassin cross brothers and a guild.Yes I suck with summaries, just read instead, please? puppy eyes
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own Ragnarok Online, and if I did I would make some major changes to it. I only own the plot and charcters.

Seeing as this is the first thing I publish any and all comments are welcome, but flamers, expect to be ignored, ok? (and I do mean flamers, constructive critsisim is more than welcome!).. anyway updates might be abit sporadic due to real life, RO playing etc. etc.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Seth's voice could be heard throughout the Reperion castle and probably most of the Brithonia area as well, say what you wanted but Seth could be loud, painfully loud.

"What? I told you I had work to do didn't I?" The other mans voice was calm and even, which didn't help Seth one bit.

"You where supposed to have been back 3 months ago, what the hell took you so long?!"

"So I got delayed abit, you know how it goes at times." Thanathos paused and smiled at the dark haired man infront of him, "Besides it could have been worse right?"

Seth sighed in defeat and glared at his pale look alike, having a twin could be such a pain, especially one that was as likely to be on time as the Al de Baran clock tower.

Seth was about to sit down and continue his early breakfast when his and his brothers guild leader came barging into the castle kitchen.

"Oh, morning Corrynn", Thanathos smiled at the leader of Styx, a middle aged Lord Knight.

Corrynn, was dumbfounded to say the least. He had expected to find an intruder, or atleast a small attacking force considering the amount of noise, he defently hadn't expected to find a guild member he had considered dead for the last 2 months.

"Come on say something, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." The white haired assassin cross absent mindedly took a bite of an apple while trying his best to not laugh at his leader while he was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

It really was amusing to watch the tall, nowadays somewhat round lord knight stare at the twins, he really did look like he had seen a ghost, but then again it was easy to think that when you saw Thanathos. The twins looked identical in every way except hair and eye colour, same height, same piercing eyes, moved the same way. But Seth had jet black hair and equally dark eyes, it was almost impossible to say if they where dark blue or black. Thanathos on the other hand had white hair, extremely light blue eyes and almost sickly pale skin. He had once had the same hair and eye colour as his brother but had lost almost all his pigment after getting sick as a child, he now looked as close to a ghost as a living man could get. Of course the black assassin cross uniform didn't help either.

"Than' where have you been?" Corrynn finally managed after a while, he still had a hard time believing his eyes.

"Tsk, I don't like to talk work, you know that." Was the only reply he got before Thanathos left the two men alone in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Around noon Reperion found itself under attack, and Thanathos found himself being rudely awaken. He quickly put on his katars and jacket and made his way to the outer wall of the castle where Styx wizards was making short work of the invading force. Than' reached the main gate just as the all-clear was sounded. He and some of the others carefully went out to see just which guild it was who had attacked them and see if there was still anyone alive. Their wizards had been through though, abit to much perhaps, in the center of the battle field there was a huge crater from a particularly powerful meteor storm spell and most of the grass and tress where either burned by fire and lightning or frozen solid by ice, so where the few remaining bodies.

Corrynn shook his head. "Well we might aswell start cleaning up here. It doesn't look like there's much else to do." He got Seth and his team to try and build a pyre to burn the dead on and another team to start gathering them up.

Corrynn turned and started to head back to the main gates of the castle somewhat troubled of what had happened. It had just been too easy, Styx was a well known guild, it had been over 20 year ago he had founded it and they had help Reperion for the past 10, along with several other castles. But the problem was that they were well known and they defended Reperion fiercely and it truly bothered him that someone would send such a small attack force at them, it wasn't even strong enough to make it all the way to their gate.

His fears was suddenly realised when an arrow hit him in the back, closely followed by another and another.

Seth watched in horror as his guild leader fell to the ground, but he didn't get a chance to do anything for him, a stalker a rouge and an assassin had uncloaked infront of him.

Favouring daggers over katars Seth quickly disposed of his lower ranked, katar wielding counterpart by running a Ginnungagap through the assassins head.

The rouge and stalker both lunged at Seth with varying results, the rouge landed flat on the ground 'cause Seth had sidestepped and the stalker only managed to make a shallow cut in his upper left arm. Neither gave up so easily though, the rouge was back on her feet within seconds and grabbed Seth from behind, and effectively hindered him from moving and the stalker was quick to try and make use of the opening, he ended up getting a boot in his more sensitive regions which was followed by a dagger in the back as Seth managed to twist free from the female rogues grip. It didn't take many seconds for her to meat a similar faith as her companions.

Meanwhile the main body of the enemies attacking force had made its way to the walls and was now fully engaged in fighting the rest of the Styx members. Thanathos was where he usually was in cases like this, right in the middle of the worst mess. As he was making his way to the gate he had encountered a crusader and a paladin, the crusader had fallen to a soul destroyer and a well placed sonic blow, but the paladin was harder to kill.

Thanathos quickly aborted his attack to dodge another shield that was coming his way, the paladin hadn't hit him yet but then he hadn't been able to hurt the paladin either. The paladin charged at him and hit him across the chest with his shield throwing him backwards, he responded by cloaking and attempting to sneak behind him. When he was almost close enough the paladin uttered a small spell that caused a little fireball to circle around him, apparently he had learned to use sight, the spell also revealed Thanathos again, who quickly sent a sonic blow at the paladins side and then backslid away.

The fight with the paladin could have gone on for much longer, but it was abruptly ended when Eric, one of Styx bards killed the paladin with a powerful Vulcan arrow attack.

About halfway to the gate Seth and his brother met up. Thanathos was using his infiltrators, a specially designed katar that had one purpose, deal as much damage to humans as possible. Seth had switched his daggers and was now holding a quadruple bloody main gauche in his left hand, a dagger with an enchantment that let him do more damage to humans, and after noticing the large amount of varying swordsmen involved in the battle he had decided to use an ice pick in his right hand. The ice pick was an interesting dagger, it was wedge shaped and therefore did more damage the more armour the opponent was wearing by forcing parts of the armour into the wound, if you where strong enough and skilled enough to use it properly.

All in all the battle was a mayhem, spells were going off abit everywhere and you had to be careful, even if your allies spells wasn't likely to kill you thanks to a small enchanted gemstone the sideffects could still be nasty. A powerful meteor storm could still send you flying, and the landing could definitely injure you and a storm gust or lord of vermillion would most likely knock you around abit, and if you where really unlucky a powerful spell could destroy your gemstone. Then you also had enemy spells to watch out for, and it was impossible to tell them apart, a smart soldier avoided getting caught in any spells, friendly or otherwise. There was also the chance of getting hit by stray arrows or bullets from archers and gunslingers, and at times it could be hard to tell friend from foe, something Seth noticed when he almost attacked a friendly knight who had been thrown right in his path by a stray meteor from a wizards spell, he noticed the guild insignia in time though and stopped his blade.

When all was said and done Styx had their mages and archers to thank for winning the battle, as usual, they had always been Styx strong point.

The few healers that where on the battlefield were busy treating their injured, one was bent over Corrynn looking for signs of life, to his relief his guild leader was still breathing, just barley, but enough to save him, he pulled the arrows out of his back and turned the Lord Knight over. Contrary to popular belief Resurrection could not resurrect people who were actually dead, it was just a potent healing spell that could save lives that an ordinary healing spell could not, but it could not actually bring people back from the dead, just almost. The priest preformed the skill and stabilized Corrynn with a few heals and then waited for the ice wall that was protecting the main gate to melt, he would let a more skilled priest or a high priest do the rest as Corrynn was hard to heal.

"OUCH! Stop it!"

Another person who was hard to heal was Seth Greyzen, but for completely different reasons, mainly he because was simply a wimp when it came to having his wounds treated.

Haze, a high priestess glared at the assassin cross.

"Seth are you 8 or 28?" she only received a death glare as an answer, normally it might have bothered her slightly but as it was now Seth was abit to banged up to actually do much of anything, he had gotten in the way of a charging knight on a Peco and gotten trampled and then gotten beat up by a champion, all in all he was hurt but not in mortal danger, but he needed to be still and let Haze heal his wounds and he wasn't good at that.

An hour and many protests later she was finally done, Seth would probably be sore for a few more days 'cause healing sadly didn't completely remove the pain and it was usually best to rest until the pain was gone to make sure the wound had mended properly, if you didn't you risked hurting yourself again. That was another concept Seth found hard grasping, resting, he was far too active to do that.

As he started to put his shirt on again Haze pushed him back on the bed.

"What?" Seth blinked in confusion.

"You're staying in bed for a few days." Haze voice was even and had a dangerous tone to it, the kind of tone that made most people listen, but the stubborn assassin wasn't like most people.

"Like hell I am!" was his answer, which was almost instantly followed by a bible to the head that knocked him out cold. That bible was the main reason Haze always ended up taking care of the less cooperative patients, she had her own ways of calming them down, and almost all resulted in a headache.

She made sure Seth was as comfortable on the bed as possible, but a blanket over him and left the room.


End file.
